


Rodney McKay and Stiles Stilinski

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures, Wolfgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what my brain is doing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay and Stiles Stilinski

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
